mothers day
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: fluffy one shot.


prompt from : guest

Mother's Day

_Kono sat in front of the doctor her head fuzzy and her mind unfocused as she tried to grasp what the doctor had just told her. She could feel Adam next to her, his large hand holding tight to hers squeezing in reassurance despite his own personal turmoil. She couldn't concentrate, she couldn't breathe she couldn't accept what she had been told. It was supposed to be a good day for them, it was supposed to be a day they would cherish and remember forever but it had all come crashing down. _

_"__I'm sorry but there is no baby…you've suffered a miscarriage." _

Kono woke and found herself once again in her small but lovely bedroom. She and Adam had been spending a few nights at her little place despite being married and living most of the time at Adam's and now their house. Kono had decided she needed to be close to security and for her the small apartment felt safe. She had lived there for so long and was accustomed to the familiarity. Sure she loved her new place with Adam, his house was large and spacious and over looked her precious ocean but it was too far from her mum and Chin and all her safety nets which she needed if she was to get over the loss.

Kono scanned the room and smiled as she smelt the enticing waft of pancakes coming from her adjoining kitchen. She went to push back the floral duvet when Adam padded into the room, a tray of deliciously syrupy pancakes, strawberries and coffee in his hands as well as a small blue vase with a white orchid in it.

Adam smiled warmly at his wife taking in her appearance. Her hair was slightly dishevelled from the night's sleep and her eyes looked heavy and tired but to him she was still unbelievably beautiful. His heart raced a bit as he sat the tray across her lap and lay next to her, his arm around her shoulders and his hand brushing her hair out of her face allowing him access to her forehead where he placed a sweet and gentle kiss to her temple.

"Happy Mother's day sweetheart" Adam smiled lovingly as he held Kono's face in his other hand brushing the stray tears as they fell.

Kono didn't know what to say to him, her emotions taking over as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her smile was still bright however as she appreciated Adam's gesture.

"But…I'm not a mum" Kono managed to get out her words soft and queit.

"Yes you are sweetheart. You still carried our baby inside you and I don't care what the doctors say about our baby not being developed yet but it was still our baby and had he or she been here today I know they would have spoiled you rotten so that's exactly what I am going to do today. I know how badly you want to be a mother Kono and you deserve to be a mother and I promise you one day you will be, it just wasn't the right time this time." Adam explained gently as he held Kono close.

"I can't help thinking every day that I did something wrong" Kono admitted.

"No you did nothing wrong beautiful you did nothing wrong" Adam repeated making sure that Kono understood that sometimes these things just happen.

"Thank you for the breakfast" Kono smiled.

"You're welcome come on eat before I beat you to it"

Later that evening Kono and Adam lay in a bubble bath, Adam's arms firmly wrapped around Kono's frame rubbing gently and relaxing circles on her abdomen. The scent of lavender filled Kono's nostrils and she relaxed instantly allowing her head to lay in the crook of Adam's neck, her face turned in to place a kiss against his skin.

"Thank you for today" Kono mumbled sweetly into Adam.

"I would do anything for you darling you know that"

"I don't want to forget our baby Adam"

"Me neither" Adam admitted.

Kono sighed and turned to face Adam more clearly. "I'm sorry Adam, you've been looking after me since we found out and I've never once asked you how you are"

"Sweetheart it's important to me that I make sure you're okay. Of course I'm upset and angry that this had happened to us but you're the one who held our baby in you, you physically lost something and I just hope we can try again one day" Adam said softly.

"I hope so to, I want a family with you so badly."

Five years later

Kono woke and found herself in the large heavenly bed that she shared with Adam. She reached out to touch him but found the space next to her empty. She frowned in confusion wandering where he could be on a Sunday. She then heard the familiar sounds of tiny footsteps padding down the hall. Kono smiled brightly as the bedroom door opened and her little girls toddled through carrying gifts and cards. She giggled as she watched them try to clamber onto the bed before Adam walked over and helped them up.

"Happy mummy day!" Lia grinned happily as she snuggled into Kono.

"It's mother's day not mummy day" Keelah corrected as she frowned at her little sister.

"Hey it doesn't matter as long as today is all about mummy" Adam said as he tickled Keelah and sat on the bed with her in his lap.

"We gotted stuff" Lia smiled as she handed Kono a pink envelope.

"Aww baby" Kono grinned as she opened the card from her girls smiling at the squiggly handwriting inside the card. "Thank you" Kono said as she kissed both her girls.

"Here" Keelah said as she handed Kono a mug with chocolates and a bunch of very expensive flowers.

"They're beautiful darling"

"I helped pick them with daddy"

"Me to" Lia piped up.

"No you didn't you were at home with mummy"

"Nooo" Lia pouted.

"Hey no arguing please all the present's and cards are from all over us okay" Adam said as he mediated between his girls.

Kono grinned widely at her husband and leaned forward to capture his lips in a romantic display of affection.

"Mummy kissed daddy" Lia giggled as she rolled about the bed.

"Yeah mummy did…does Lia want mummies kisses" Kono laughed as she captured Lia and kissed all over her face before Adam did the same to Keelah laughing as he held all his girls in his arms.

Kono smiled her beautifully dimply smile as she hugged Adam and her girls. She cherished every mother's day she had and appreciated her little family.


End file.
